


Happier birthday!

by hurry_sundown



Series: The GTO 'verse [4]
Category: due South
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurry_sundown/pseuds/hurry_sundown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Like she wouldn't know.  How many Rays are you shacked up with lately?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happier birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> Another birthday fic for Nos. First published March 10, 2009.

_"Sorry we can't take your call right now. Please leave a message, and we'll get back to you. Thanks."_

*BEEP*

"Nos? This is Ray."

(unintelligible background noise)

"Ray Kowalski." "Like she wouldn't know. How many Rays are you shacked up with lately?"

"Anyway, I'm calling to wish you a Happy Birthday."

(unintelligible)

"From both of us. 'Cause see, there was this, uh, incident. And the doctor says her jaw's gotta stay wired for two weeks, and with the neck brace she can't -" "What? I _am not_ telling her the details. Like she'd even believe it. Then again, she's _your_ friend, so-"

(unintelligible)

"Wait, you never said anything about singing. I am not singing. No, I -"

(unintelligible)

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear No-os, Happy Birthday to you ..." "Anything else, your Highness?"

(unintelligible)

"So, have a happy, and she says she'll call you when the wires come out. And look, no matter what she tells you, the thing with the trapeze bar? Was _her_ idea."  "Ow!! Well, it _was_.

*click*


End file.
